Light
by CardMaster24
Summary: The way how I think the final book will go. FEAR SPOILERS


ONE

Astrid was looking straight through the barrier. After a month of talking between everyone in the FAYZ they had finally wrote a full list of things which had happened in the FAYZ and were going to show them today. Astrid didn't know how they were going to respond, after all today would be the day they find out which of their children had died.

She looked out there and saw all the adults starring in on them. Even though it was night they were still there. She almost preferred it when the barrier was black. They were watching us from outside like monkeys. Sam then walked up from behind and put his arms around her.

"You nervous," whispered Sam in her ear.

"No, I am fine," said Astrid. Astrid saw that the adults were still holding up signs about their children and other stuff like that.

_Where are my children?_

_Where is my son?_

_Where is my daughter?_

All signs like that they were holding up were asking about there children. Some had names, some didn't.

"Don't worry, today is the day where they find out everything, they will find out what has happened here and who cares if they disapprove, we still control ourselves in here," whispered Sam straight in her ear. Astrid turned herself around.

"A month ago we realized that the barrier could have fallen, the people on the outside admitted putting a nuclear bomb and even though they didn't admit to blowing it up it still exploded and recharged the barrier, that means the barrier was about to fall and if the people on the outside don't interfere it will fall." Sam just held her tight.

"That is a problem for so many years in the future, who cares what they think right now," said Sam. Sam kissed her and then whispered, "everything is going to be alright."

He walked back a few steps then yelled, "They saw Gaia, Diana and Drake near the lake, Edilo thinks they are going to attack it." Then he walked back into Perdido Beach and she already missed him.

She then walked in to the Cliftop, Lana and Sanjit's family's home. Sanjit was playing a card game with his siblings. He turned to Astrid when she walked in and said, "Hey Astrid, I guess you want to see Lana, she is up stairs."

Astrid walked up the stairs and saw an open door, when she walked in it she saw Taylor. What had happened to Taylor was weird and unexplainable. When Little Pete touched her, her genetics were mixed up and she kind of, fell apart.

"Hey Astrid," said Lana, who stood at the door.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Astrid yelled. She didn't understand and that made her mad. "We don't know if she is alive or dead, she is just there."

"Yeah well weirder things have happened in the FAYZ," said Lana.

"Should we just give up on her, just proclaim her dead," said Astrid.

"No," whispered Lana, "I don't think she is dead, if anything she isn't dead."

"So what do we do, just leave her here in between life and death," said Astrid.

"It is the best option," said Lana.

"Fine, we heard news from Perdido Beach, Gaia was near there."

"With Diana and Drake."

"Yes Lana."

"Wow, what do you think they are doing there?"

"Well Sam seems to think that they are going to attack the lake." Lana looked down. It was a sad thought that the lake could be destroyed by them and Gaia defiantly could do it, if anyone could.

"Sam needs to get back to the lake, with Caine, to kill them once and for all," said Lana.

"Neither of them wants to leave until the outsiders know what's happened in here."

"So in the end none of them will leave."

"Astrid, you know as well as I do that the Gaiaphage wants the FAYZ and if Sam and Caine keep fighting over stupid things like who gets to stay and who has to go, you gotta go in there and get rid of both of them," said Lana.

"Thanks Lana," Astrid said as she ran out the door.

"Just remember," Lana yelled, "This is the Endgame."

Diana was tired. They had to move around as much as possible. When they stayed in the same place for too long Brianna would find them and go running to Sam and Caine. Diana didn't know where she was now, only that she was with Gaia and Drake. Drake would probably become Brittney soon though and everything will be better.

Gaia had grown already, she was about 7 now. She looked a lot like Diana, she had long dark hair and dark eyes. She was even beautiful for such a young girl, though you could tell she was monstrous. Just the way she looked and talk and you could always feel her entering and exiting your mind, examining your thoughts like they were an open book.

Gaia then began to speak, "We must attack the lake while Sam is at Perdido Beach." She could speak fluently now.

"Good idea master," said Drake from the corner.

"No you can't," screamed Diana.

"What did you say to me?" Gaia reaplied.

"You shouldn't destroy the place I called home for 4 months," said Diana.

"Don't talk to our master like that, woman," said Drake.

"I can and I will," said Gaia. "Now as a punishment, Drake." Gaia said as she waved her hand. Drakes whip went straight across Diana's face. This was the third time in the week. She enjoyed doing this to her own mother. "Now come here." Diana walked over and put her hand on her face and it healed up.

"Thank you daughter," said Diana.

"What's the point of punishment if you die from it," said Gaia. Diana looked at Drake and he began to change in to Brittney. Gaia the walked off and Diana sat there next to Brittney.

"We can leave, you know," Diana said to Brittney. She hopped she would crack, maybe just walk off with her. They could go to the lake or Perdido Beach, though Drake would come to.

"Even if I could leave which I can't, I don't want to, your daughter is my god, so I won't be leaving," said Brittney. Then she turned to her and whispered, "get some rest, tomorrow we may attack the lake, and I think you will want to be well rested for that."

And Diana fell backwards and slept on the ground.

Edilo stood on the Marina Office and looked out. Dekka, Brianna and Orc were in the room with him. Brianna then began to speak, "I told Sam about Gaia, they could destroy our lake together."

"I know," yelled Edilo. "Is anyone coming here to help us?"

"They said they will come when they can," said Brianna.

"Don't worry we will defend the lake," said Orc.

"We can't do it alone though," said Dekka.

"This is all so terrible," said Edilo as he punched the wall. He just looked out the window. Everyone was having fun. _So they should, at least that will distract them from the fact that they could die tomorrow_, he thought. "They told us that Gaia has some of his fathers powers, telepathy and some of the Gaiaphage's powers, to destroy someone's mind, together they make a lethal combination which could destroy us."

"So then let's do the smart thing," Dekka whispered, "run away, to Perdido Beach, where they can protect us."

"No, we can't run away, not now," said Edilo.

"You could always just send me in there, I would own Drake and that stupid Gaiaphage Babies ass," said Brianna.

"No, all of you three, the best you can do is draw with Drake and when you add in Gaia, you don't stand a chance," said Edilo. It was the hurtful truth. There was no chance they could beat Gaia, alone or together, they had to wait for Sam.

"So what are we meant to do, just sit around on our asses until Gaia comes and kills us all," screamed Brianna, "No, that is to stupid, I'm out of here." She stormed out of the room.

"Dekka, go calm her down," said Edilo. She nodded and then left the room to. Then it was just him and Orc. Orc had been kind of lonely since Howards death, though he had started helping out more which was a good thing. He was the only guy with strength since Jacks death.

"Do you have any idea's Orc?" asked Edilo.

"Well we can't beat Drake and Gaia though we may be able to hold them off," said Orc. This was certaintly a smarter idea then Brianna's or Dekka's. Once Sam would here that the lakes under attack he would run there straight away.

"Go to sleep Orc, I will see you in the morning," said Edilo. Orc left and Edilo then sat down in the chair. It was a sad thought that the lake could be attacked and we could all die though living in the FAYZ you got used to it. He fell asleep in the chair and had a dreamless sleep.


End file.
